


Little Flower Man

by Bloodinwriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns the only one able to fit in Sherlock's newest disguise for his new case. (This drabble is complete crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flower Man

"Sherlock, why do I have to wear this?" John asks, first syllable drawn out in a whine. He fingers the green suit and he blushes with embarrassment. He looks up into the full body mirror to see himself in a flower costume, bright pink petals framing his face.

Sherlock, sneaks up behind him and quips, "We need to go undercover at a school. They're having their spring festival and it seems that they're in need of flowers."

The detective tries not to smirk as he watches the shorter man. "But, why me?"

The taller man moves closer behind him, arms encircling the doctor "Because you're just so damn cute." John's blush deepens as Sherlock pecks his cheek before walking away, a smirk now painted on the detectives face.


End file.
